A Slice of Fudge
by Griselda Banks
Summary: Oneshot. 'Tears aren't Nargles, you know.' A quiet scene between Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Can be seen as either Neuna or just friendship. Mild spoilers for OotP.


**Author's Note: This was a little piece I wrote on the night after I saw the fifth movie for the first time. There were a couple moments in that movie with Neville and Luna that got me thinking on the subway home. I decided pretty quickly that I rather like the idea of a romance between them, and by the time I got home I had the idea for this oneshot pretty well fleshed-out. It ended up being not quite so much romance as just friendship, but I think it's better that way. I think this is how a romance between them would start. Oh, and this scene is set in HBP.**

Neville Longbottom made his way down the great stone steps of Hogwarts castle, tightening the scarf around his neck. It was a cold, sleety October day – not the ideal weather for a trip to Hogsmeade. Neville tried to hurry, thinking of the warm, cozy shops in the village.

'Neville!' a voice called after him, wavering through the wind.

He came to a stop and turned around to find a heavily-bundled figure rushing towards him. He caught sight of light blonde hair bouncing back and forth, and then the figure came closer and he saw it was Luna Lovegood. 'Hi, Luna.'

'You shouldn't walk alone like that,' Luna said, her large eyes widening. 'You never know when a Migglecrup might pounce on you! Safety in numbers, you know.'

Neville knew from experience not to ask what a Migglecrup was, so he merely said, 'Oh. Right.' After a slightly awkward moment, the two of them continued down the path across the grounds to the village.

They ducked into the first shop they could find, which happened to be Honeydukes. The shop was warm and filled with rosy-cheeked Hogwarts students. Neville and Luna joined the throng of students surveying the crowded shelves, and Neville's mouth began to water at the sight of so many sweets.

'Oh, look!' cried Luna, pointing to a barrel of small brown candies that almost looked like nuts. 'Cockroach Cluster!' She turned to Neville, and a slightly mischievous glint entered her protuberant eyes. 'I'll eat one if you do.'

'Er...well...' Neville cast around desperately for an alternative. 'How about...fudge? Honeydukes is famous for their fudge.'

'Okay!' Luna immediately turned aside to select some fudge, and Neville breathed a soft sigh of relief. He hadn't expected her to agree so readily.

Several minutes later, the two of them fought their way through the wind and sleet to the Three Broomsticks, clutching parcels of fudge. It was a great relief to shut out the cold, wet day and sit down at a corner table. Neville ordered two Butterbeers, and Luna cut the fudge into equal squares with a spell that sounded something like _Secto_.

Neville felt a little awkward as the two of them sat there, eating fudge and sipping Butterbeer. He always felt a little wary around Luna; he knew that most people thought of her as slightly mad. However, he knew from past experience that she was a gifted witch nevertheless.

'I miss the DA, don't you?' Luna suddenly asked.

Neville blinked in surprise. 'Oh...yeah. Yeah, I do.'

Luna nodded. 'It gave me something to look forward to.'

'It felt like we were doing something worthwhile in the fight against You-Know-Who. It was almost like...'

'Like having friends,' Luna breathed dreamily, watching a table of fifth-year Ravenclaw girls, who were all talking at once.

Neville nodded in agreement. It wasn't that his fellow classmates (or at least his fellow Gryffindors) were particularly mean to him, but they just had their own friends. Harry and Ron were best mates, as were Dean and Seamus. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were always kind to him, and he knew Harry considered him a friend, especially after what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. Still...somehow, it just wasn't the same. He sensed that they all pitied him somewhat – after all, he was the clumsy, forgetful one in the class, and a few of them knew what had happened to his parents. _But I don't want their pity,_ he thought. _You don't pity your best friend, and that's what I want: a best friend._

'Tears aren't Nargles, you know,' Luna said suddenly.

'Wh-What?' Neville asked in a slightly shaky voice, having momentarily forgotten she was even there.

'Don't be afraid of your own tears.' Luna's eyes had never looked less mad; they seemed soft and understanding, and her small smile was a little sad. 'When you're already teased, crying doesn't change much; they'd tease you even if you didn't.'

'Do you cry?' The question was out of Neville's mouth before he could stop himself.

Luna's smile widened ever so slightly. 'Sometimes.'

Neville wasn't quite sure what to say, so he remained silent and drank more Butterbeer.

After a minute or two, Luna said vaguely, 'Sometimes I cry about my mother. She died when one of her spells backfired. It's been six years, but it doesn't get much easier even after all that time, does it?'

Neville looked into her eyes, and a thread of understanding passed between them. They knew the two of them were among the few students who could see Thestrals, and this suddenly became a palpable connection between them. Neville blinked and looked down at his hand on the table. 'At least you have your father,' he murmured softly.

'Yes. I know I'm very fortunate. We always have someone to turn to, even when we lose someone precious to us. Here.' She pushed the last piece of fudge towards him. 'You eat the last one.'

Neville broke the little square in half and held one piece out to her. 'Let's share it.'

Luna smiled again, and together they finished the fudge.


End file.
